


Shame

by WenchicusThoticus



Series: Serious Fanfiction by Wenchicus Thoticus [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Mind Break, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Injury Recovery, Maybe - Freeform, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, but i can tell you that it will definitely have smut, honestly i don't even remember lok that well but uhhh uhh uhhhhhh kuvira sexy, the title may be 'shame' but i am shameless, will this have a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: Korra is already injured when Kuvira captures her. It’s up to The Great Uniter to finish tearing her apart — and to rebuild her as someone else.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Serious Fanfiction by Wenchicus Thoticus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really consider korvira to be a rarepair (this was intended for a rarepair challenge), but lord knows i needed an excuse to write something like this. so here’s another fic where i act like there’s some deep metaphor in there but really i just wanted to write smut (‘the chain’ is the other one). this is pretty fucked up, sorry korra. the rape in this fic will not be romanticized, though.

Korra was delightfully disoriented when she finally awoke. She grunted and struggled against the metal bonds chaining her to the bed, but the fight had clearly left her weak. It took her a moment to notice Kuvira lounging in an armchair across the room, bending a scrap of metal into a prism.

“Let me out of here!” Korra screeched, as if that ever worked. “What am I doing here? Let me go!”

“Since you lost our battle, and your friends couldn’t save you, I’ve brought you aboard my train,” Kuvira said plainly. She fought the urge to look up, to relish in the sight of the avatar at her mercy, but she didn’t want to seem overeager. “You defied me. And you know what happens to people who defy me.”

She bent the metal into a star shape, then set it aside on the stand next to the chair. “You punish them,” Korra spat. “You force them to do what you want them to do.”

“Who said anything about punishment?” Kuvira asked lazily, crossing her legs. “Force them to do things, on the other hand… I may force them to do what I want, but in the end, it’s what’s best for them.”

Korra strained against the bonds again, teeth clenched. The metal was simply too pure for an amateur such as the avatar to bend, and she let her head fall back into the sheets, spent from the effort.

“We’ll both benefit from this arrangement, Korra,” she explained. “You want to get better, don’t you? I want you to recover, too, and that way, you can be of greater use to me. You don’t think I know about that poison still in your body? I can remove it for you, but only if you prove that you deserve it.”

Kuvira stood gracefully, stalking over to the bed. Korra recoiled from her touch as Kuvira ran a gloved hand down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts. She’d had her underlings strip Korra of her torn, dirty outer clothing, leaving her in only her breast bindings and a pair of undershorts.

“You want so badly to be a hero, but the world doesn’t need you anymore,” Kuvira said. “It needs me, and you will come to learn that, just like all the others who stand in my way. You need me, Korra.”

Korra belched a plume of fire into the air, and Kuvira leapt back in time to avoid the outburst. “That’s not going to help you,” she said, keeping her cool. “If you hurt me, you’re still chained to this bed. However, if you obey me, then I’ll see about granting you a few more liberties. Tell me that you understand.”

Korra only growled in response, but she didn’t try to kill her again. Still, Kuvira was not satisfied. “Tell me you understand,” she repeated insistently.

“I understand,” she said, the words shamefully creeping up from her throat.

“Very good.” Kuvira peeled off one glove, stroking down along Korra’s muscled stomach and pausing at her waist again. Then, her hand dipped into Korra’s shorts, running through her coarse pubic hair before searching the warmth between her thighs for an opening.

Korra had raised her head again, breathing hitching more in fear than arousal, but she still found the nerve to make a snide comment. “You don’t care about helping me get better at all — or the Earth Kingdom, either. It’s all just a power trip to you.”

“I’d suggest you be quiet unless you’d prefer I gag you,” Kuvira threatened. She worked a finger inside of Korra, pleased to find that she was wet — not very, but that would change soon. “Looks like someone enjoys being all chained up,” she sneered, and Korra growled wordlessly.

Kuvira yanked Korra’s undershorts down around her thighs, squeezing a second finger inside. Korra let out a pained squeak and clenched around her as Kuvira started to move, stroking her inner walls until she heard her breath catch in her throat again.

“You like how that feels?” Kuvira asked. She could not only feel Korra growing wetter, but hear it as she pushed deeper. 

Korra only grunted in response. “Use your words, please,” Kuvira said, as if she was talking to a toddler throwing a fit. There was room now for her to add a third finger, but she held back.

“No,” Korra snapped. “Get your fingers out of me and let me go.”

“Then we’ll have to keep trying until we find something you enjoy.” Korra’s clit was poking out, hard and glistening, and Kuvira leaned in for a taste, still stroking her from the inside.

Korra stifled a groan, and Kuvira felt the avatar’s body react to the new sensation. Thanks to the bindings, she couldn’t clamp her legs together, but they tensed and strained against the cuffs. She tasted metallic, and when Kuvira pulled her fingers out, she realized that they were red.

“Blood on my hands,” she muttered, mostly to herself. It was why she wore gloves — to keep her hands clean — but Korra had tricked her into taking them off. “How clever.”

“You think I’m purposely having my period for the sake of a metaphor?” Korra asked incredulously.

“I never said that,” Kuvira growled. And there wasn’t blood on her hands, at least not the metaphorical sort. She united the lands not by brute force, but by offering people something they desperately needed: protection. 

The foreigners in the camps, on the other hand…

Kuvira retreated from the bed and sat back in the armchair, her legs spread. She bent Korra’s leg shackles off, the two pieces of metal discarded on the floor. As for the arm restraints, she forced them against each other, cuffing Korra’s wrists together in front of her and encasing her hands in metal. “Get up,” she said. “And take your shorts the rest of the way off.”

Without the use of her hands, Korra awkwardly struggled out of her shorts while Kuvira sat back and watched. Blood trickled down Korra’s inner thigh, smeared across her vulva. Once she finally stepped out of the shorts, she glared at Kuvira defiantly. “Now what are you gonna make me do?” she challenged.

Kuvira picked up the star-shaped piece of metal she’d been playing with earlier and started to reshape it. Amused, she stifled a laugh at the realization that dawned on Korra’s features.

“Perhaps not so large to start us off,” Kuvira mused, and shifted part of the thick metal dildo to form a harness around her waist. “I think you know what to do, Korra.”

“No,” Korra said plainly.

“I wish I didn’t have to play this card, but you can either indulge me, or I can hurt Opal and Jinora. I have them in the next car over,” she said. “They were so brave, trying to help you. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to them, would you?”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Do you really want to take that chance?”

Korra glared at her murderously, but Kuvira merely sat back, lazily shaping the tip of the strap-on to resemble a cockhead. She frowned. If she didn’t finish tearing Korra down, then there was no rebuilding her the right way — the way that could be useful to her. 

If Korra wouldn’t help herself, then there was nothing a little push couldn’t fix. Kuvira heaved her into her lap by the metal around her hands, and Korra struggled to get back up, but Kuvira grabbed her and hissed in her ear, “I don’t want to force you, Korra. I want you to realize that it’s in your best interest to obey me.”

Korra clenched her teeth, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes, and to Kuvira’s delight, lined herself up with the metal strap. Her pussy lips brushed the head, then she slowly sank down onto it until Kuvira was buried up to the hilt in her cunt. She caught another whiff of period blood, sweat, and dirt — they hadn’t bathed Korra since her capture — but having the avatar on her lap, feeling her from the inside through the metal — was a bit disarming. 

She brushed away the momentary awe; Korra may have believed that Kuvira was doing this to flaunt her power, but that wasn’t the whole truth. The avatar’s arms were awkwardly pinned between them, so Kuvira looped them around her neck. The vitriol in Korra’s eyes would’ve been enough to make a lesser person back down, but it only excited Kuvira. 

She couldn’t wait to break her.

“Get moving,” Kuvira said, leaning back to enjoy the show.

Korra shifted her hips over the strap, shutting her eyes and trying to keep their skin-to-skin contact to a minimum. It was disrespectful, but Kuvira decided to let it slide for now. She reached forward to undo Korra’s breast bindings, slowly unveiling her tits, then letting them fall free.

Korra just growled in response — so uncivilized — and started bouncing up and down on Kuvira’s strap, her tits moving with her. She opened her eyes, meeting Kuvira’s gaze with fury in her eyes. “Do you like this, Great Uniter?” she sneered. “Does it make you happy to abuse your power—? Ohh…”

Her breath caught sharply in her throat, and her elbows dug into Kuvira’s shoulders as she bore down on the strap. Kuvira suppressed a smirk even as Korra picked up the pace, hunched over with her face buried in the crook of her neck.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Korra panted. Kuvira’s fingers ghosted over her back, up her spine, moving around to the front to cup her breast. Blood and the wetness from Korra’s pussy dripped onto the crotch of Kuvira’s uniform. “You’re just a dildo to me.”

Kuvira let go of the breast, and Korra sucked in an anxious breath when Kuvira touched her neck to tilt her chin up. “Look at me,” she demanded, and Korra opened her eyes again, still burning with fury. Kuvira feared for a moment that she would try to breathe fire onto her, but the girl was clearly enjoying herself too much to let it end so soon.

“Would you like me to make it thicker?” Kuvira asked. Those blue eyes were especially striking so close up, and she couldn’t help but feel that she’d bagged quite the prize.

“Thicker, thinner, I don’t care,” Korra spat, slowing down, but Kuvira didn’t need to tell her not to stop. She bent the metal dildo wider, and Korra let out a strangled moan. Kuvira felt herself get wetter at that sound, and she fought to keep her cool. She released Korra’s chin, and the avatar fucked herself on Kuvira’s fat cock with a renewed vigor, her strokes slow but deep, an almost reverent quality to them.

“Are you sure you don’t care? Because I could make it thinner again,” Kuvira threatened. The side of Korra’s head pressed up against hers, the sound of her heavy breathing, punctuated with quiet moans, right in her ear.

“No,” Korra whispered. The metal around her hands pressed uncomfortably into the back of Kuvira’s neck as she readjusted herself, panting. She was out of breath from the five or so minutes she’d spent pleasuring herself on Kuvira’s cock.

“Is there something else you’d like me to do?” Kuvira prompted.

“Let me and my friends go home,” she panted.

Kuvira leaned forward and murmured into Korra’s ear this time. “We both know that’s not what you want, and it’s definitely not what you need.”

“Just let me finish myself, then leave me alone.” Sweat glistened on her upper lip, and Kuvira was tempted to kiss it off her.

“You’re winded from a few minutes of mild exertion. Not in the same shape you used to be.” Kuvira held her by the waist and thrusted into her, just once, to whet her appetite. It worked, forcing a breathy groan from Korra.

“You won’t make me beg you,” she hissed.

“We’ll see about that,” Kuvira growled. She dug her fingernails into Korra’s ass, hard enough to leave marks, and drove the metal cock into her dripping pussy. Korra whined and clasped her arms around her shoulders, holding onto her for dear life. The stench was overwhelming, the smell of sex mingling with that of period blood, dirt, and sweat. 

Kuvira moved one hand from Korra’s hip and twisted it through her hair, pulling her head out of the crook of her neck and pressing their foreheads together. Korra shut her eyes again, but Kuvira yanked her hair. “Look at me,” she repeated. Another moan, this time tinged with pain, fell gracelessly out of Korra’s mouth as Kuvira bent the strap wider again. “Look at the one doing this for you.”

“Kuvira,” Korra muttered in between gasping breaths and yelps and moans. It wasn’t the needy, lustful tone Kuvira had set out to coax from her, but she supposed it would do for now. Kuvira pounded into her a few more times, each time the strap coming out glistening with blood before it vanished back inside of her.

Korra’s head was slipping, and Kuvira moved her free hand up from fondling her breast to hold her in place again. Her eyes were open, just the way Kuvira wanted them, and she pressed her lips to Korra’s, kissing her deeply and tasting the sweat on her lips. Korra didn’t kiss back, but she didn’t resist, either.

Good. So maybe she had accepted that she was powerless to do so.

Then it happened again. “Kuvira,” she said, a little more urgency in her voice, but still without the lust, the begging. “Oh, fuck… I’m about to…”

Kuvira stopped abruptly, pulling away from the kiss. “Kuvira,” Korra said, angry this time. “Why did you—?” She ground into the strap desperately, but Kuvira bent the dildo thinner, and Korra whined in frustration. “Fine! You win this round! Finish me, Kuvira, please.”

She sounded like she was about cry, and Kuvira smiled. This was suitable for now, and frankly, further than she’d expected to get in one day. Besides, after this was over, she had her own needs to attend to. 

“There’s room for improvement,” she said, “but you’ve been a good girl today, and good girls get rewarded.”

Korra made a whining noise that sounded vaguely happy, and Kuvira expanded the girth of the metal cock again until she gasped in discomfort. Though, she suspected, Korra enjoyed a little pain.

“Ask me again,” Kuvira demanded. “Nicely this time.”

Korra bit her lip, tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks. 

“M-make me come, Great Uniter.”

And Kuvira did. With only a few more thrusts, Korra finally let out a pure, unadulterated moan. She squeezed Kuvira’s back, the metal hand casings digging into her as muscles tensed and relaxed. The wet spot on the front of Kuvira’s uniform grew much wetter as Korra squirted onto her, and she felt her own cunt react to the sight of the mighty avatar completely at her mercy, surrendered to her in every way.

Korra clumsily pulled away, the strap sliding out of her with a wet popping sound. She stumbled back towards the bed on tottery legs, the inside of her thighs streaked with the fluids from her cunt.

Satisfied, Kuvira removed the filthy strap from around her waist and set it on the bedside table. “You did well today,” she said. Part of her was tempted to sit and comfort her, but most people — Korra included, certainly — learned better through harsh discipline than coddling and pandering attempts to win their trust.

She opened the door, half expecting Korra to try to run, not that she would get far on those legs.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

In the hallway, she stood outside and listened to Korra break down and sob.

**Author's Note:**

> i have some ideas for other scenes, i like my multichapter smut fics to have a plot but i have yet to figure one out for this. first and foremost i am an ozai simp, but my catalogue is severely lacking in kuvira, and in lesbian content overall. i intend to fix that with this fic.


End file.
